Perimolast, i.e., optionally substituted 3(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4H-pyrido[1,2-a]pyrimidin-4-one and pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives thereof have been taught for use as inhibitors of allergic reactions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,274 describes these compounds and their use in oral and parenteral formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,932 teaches the use of this same family of drugs in formulations to treat peptic ulcers and a variety of other gastrointestinal disorders generally characterized by inflammation and necrosis. Oral and parenteral routes of administration are discussed.
European Patent Application Publication 316,174 (Tokyo Tanabe Co. Ltd., assignee) discloses aqueous preparations containing the potassium salt of 9-methyl-3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4H-pyrido[1,2-a]pyrimidin-4-one (i.e., pemirolast potassium). The preparations contain 0.05 to 0.5% of the salt, 0.1 to 0.1% of dibasic potassium phosphate and 0.005 to 0.2% of monobasic potassium phosphate. They are used in nasal and ophthalmic compositions and in part for allergic dermatitis. The patent cites the induction of crystallization of pemirolast potassium by antiseptic benzalkonium chloride and a preference for the addition of antiseptic, such as potassium sorbate and sodium dehydroacetate. However, these antiseptics are not effective as micropreservatives in the pH range 7.0-9.0, that is, at the pH range at which pemirolast is most preferentially formulated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,230 (Santen Pharmaceutical Co., Ltd., assignee) shows antiallergic eye drops which contain 9-methyl-3-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-4H-pyrido[1,2-a]pyrimidin-4-one (i.e., pemirolast) and its salts. The eye drops must contain specific pairs of buffers and generally include preservatives, such as benzalkonium chloride, and chelating agents, such as disodium ethylene diaminetetraacetic acid (Na.sub.2 EDTA).